


Fate Be Changed

by TheAngelofFate



Category: X-Man: Apocalypse, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: De-Aged Erik, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I have and I will never ship them, I see them as brothers, Kurt is going to be Erik's buddy, Nothing more, Smol Erik is adorable, big brother! Charles, i can't stress enough that the relationship between Charles and Erik is strictly platonic, just some good ol' fashion brothers, like seriously I'm sorry Cherik fangirls but there will be none of that here, protective!Charles, smol Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: What if you had a second chance at life? To see the current world through the eyes of your younger self? The only catch would be have no memory of your adult life. Would you? What about the people you've come to see as your friends? Would they try and change you back or try to give you the childhood you deserved? {De-aged Erik Lensherr. No slash. Big!Brother Charles}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, having rewatched X-Men Apocalypse has sparked inspiration for writing another fanfic for this franchise after a long time, I know that this movie isn't well liked by fans because it is nothing like First Class or Days of Future Past, but I still really enjoyed it. I enjoyed seeing James as Young!Charles and Micheal as Young!Erik again, I loved Kurt and seeing younger Scott and Jean was really nice. But by god I would be utterly lying if I didn't say I loved this movie solely because of Erik.
> 
> Because damn I do, "First Class" was basically Charles, Erik and Raven finding their paths that lead up to the rest of the films, "Days of Future Past" was mostly about Raven wavering on the path of good or evil while Charles was trying to pick up the pieces after what happened in Cuba and become the man everyone needed him to be. "Apocalypse" however was (at least I'm convinced) is solely about Erik (if you take away Jean and her being too afraid to embrace her powers). I mean this man has literally lost so much and it just never seems to stop; his parents, Raven and Charles, and now his wife and daughter. Combined with the fact that he was tortured by Shaw didn't help his mental state one bit. His life can't seem to cut him a break and give him peace before it is ripped away.
> 
> So for me: when I saw Charles tell Erik that he knew that there was still good in him, told him how sorry he was about his wife and daughter and cries for his friend and the pain he sees and feels made me so happy, that despite what happened in Cuba and what Erik attempted to do in Washington, that he still cares about Erik after all this time.
> 
> So because of all that, I now have the urge to write an X-Men fanfic.

Erik hated anniversaries.

Honestly, what good were they? All they do is bring up the pain in your life when you wish you could just forget about it all together. Push it to the far corners to your mind and pretend it's not there. Or maybe it was just the anniversaries that involved himself and his mistakes that he hated.

 _1962, Cuba._ The day he became Magneto, the day he killed Shaw, the day he decided to fight for his kind and when he regretfully cost Charles his legs.

 _1973, Washington D.C._ Where he tried to kill the president and his comrades, where he once again fought for his kind— acted out on violence to get the job done but only sought to protect them, where he said his goodbyes to Raven and Charles.

And _1983, Poland_. The day where his pain came _crashing_ back into him like a speeding train, the day where he lost his beloved wife and daughter. Where he lost everything he cared about once again, where he fully became Magneto once again after ten long years, he let his emotions consume him.

Yes, he hated them. With such a furious passion, he hated how they were reminders of his mistakes, of how much of a failure he was.

But during those years, Erik realized that the first year was always the hardest.

When the anniversary for what happened in Cuba rolled around in 1963 a year later, Erik remembered walking into a bar that evening and didn't return to the hideout among his Brotherhood until late that night. Strangely, he was equal parts drunk and sober at the same time as he remembered Raven carrying him to bed as he vaguely murmured about his utter guilt to what he had done to his first real friend in his entire life. Later, Raven had revealed the various times he woke up in a cold sweat, deliriously muttering how sorry he was to her.

Two years after the events in Washington, Erik stood by the phone, hand hovering over the receiver, Raven's current number written on a crumpled piece of paper, Charles' number right below her's. Battling with himself if he could work up the courage to call them, to check on them. See how they were doing, but something always stopped him from dialing, whether that be his cowardness, his guilt or possibly both Erik wasn't sure. But when slim hands wrapped gently around his neck and a kiss was placed to his temple, Erik realized as he looked to his wife holding their baby girl, that after all the trouble he had caused them over the years, after all his mistakes he made, they didn't need him.

And Erik had accepted that long ago.

Three different events, at different times and in different parts of the world, but they still left holes within his heart, because those mistakes were his to bare, and his _alone_ no matter how much they pained him to remember every year.

But now there was _this_ , this particular moment in his life was still so fresh and raw within his heart, within his mind that it causes him to visibly grimace. This event having only happened last year on that cold night in Poland, where he lost his beautiful Magda and his angelic Nina. Surprisingly enough, Erik hadn't known it was that dreadful day until he had left of his small, dimly lit apartment and went to get some much needed fresh air.

 _Oh_ how he wished he had stayed inside.

Everything had been fine, Erik had walked down to the local park, quietly sat down on one of the benches and proceeded to watch the human's he had once despised with all his heart walked their dogs and play with their children, feeling oddly content with his surrounding as he read a few pages from the newspaper he had just required, absentmindedly sipping his coffee. That was until his eyes drifted to the date above the top page: _January 24th, 1983_.

Everything else seemed to shatter around him as he realized—

Magda and Nina...

_Scheiße..._

His eyes immediately grew damp as he remembered how much it _hurt_ when he lost them. _Oh Gott seine_ _kostbar babies!_ He remembered how angry he was at the human for taking them away from him after he tried so hard to live among them in peace, how angry he was at _God_ himself for causing him so much sorrow, as if the Sacred Man was mocking him. But now he wasn't angry anymore, now he was just heartbroken and so _done_ with everything.

His heart ached and his vision blurred as he stood up from the bench. Blindly, Erik made his way out of the park, he walked a few ways before he decided to go to the one place that he knew would help kill the pain within his heart. As soon as he entered the bar Erik barely sat down before he ordered a glass of whiskey, wasting no time in downing the shot. Erik savored the taste and told the man behind the counter to keep them coming. Relishing in the fact that if his thoughts ever drifted to what he lost then he could simply order more whiskey to numb the pain. After his fifth glass the bartender cut him off... or at least he tried too. "I think you've had enough, friend."

Erik hiccuped, though it sound more like a miserable sob. "Don't tell... _me_ when I've had enough... I'm from Poland, I know how to hold my liquor." The old man merely shrugged, not pressing the issue any further, which Erik was thankful for. 

"Suite yourself, but don't go complaining when you wake up in the morning with a screaming headache."

Ten empty glasses later and Erik couldn't think straight anymore. All his senses were blurred and clouded with a thick fog. "Alright, now I'm officially cutting you off." The bartender stated firmly. "You put anymore liquor in your system and you are going to die from alcohol poisoning." Erik numbly felt the man grab his arm and yank him off his chair. Unfortunately Erik's dead weight must have been too solid for the elderly man because seconds later he felt everything fall underneath him as he went crashing to the floor below, a sharp pain shooting through his skull, his vision to blackening. Erik let out a loud yelp of agony as he curled into himself. Faintly, amongst the pain and misery he was feeling, Erik heard a voice.

It sounded young, it also sounded... female?

"Gran— ppened?"

"—hing sweet..."

He curled even tighter into himself. His headache throbbing as he tried and failed to hear what these voices were saying.

"...ait, can I hel—?"

"Sop—! Don't... uch him!"

His vision blackened once again when Erik felt a something touch his arm and a white hot energy flowed through his entire body like an electric current, only further adding to his pain, he cried out brokenly as his brain began to shut down.

He _really_ wished he had stayed inside his apartment.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

Charles watched with fondness as his student gathered their things and left his classroom. He waved goodbye to Kurt, Scott and Jean feeling delighted that those three had become such fast friends in only a few short months, he was proud of his students, of every single one of them. But the ones he was most proud of, the ones he held such deep graduate for were the one who had come to his recuse back in Egypt. He will be eternally grateful for their help. He moved his wheelchair over to the window and looked outside. The telepath could still hardly believe that even after all that he's been through— Cuba, Washington, and Carino everything was finally falling into place, just as the older version of himself from the future had shown him. Only this time Raven was here _not_ walking down such a dark path of killing, he only wished that Erik will one day know such peace as well. 

Yes, their future still wasn't set in stone, they still had a long way to go before mutants and humans could finally live in peace but things were different, things were _good_ for once in their lives and that filled Charles with such _relief_ and _happiness_  then he has ever experienced in his life. A small smile formed on his lips when he heard the thoughts of Moria behind him, before she even walked into the room, his beloved agent had planned on surprising him, but then decided against it once she realized that her love can read minds. "I find emptying ones mind of all thoughts to be the best way to surprise a telepath." He commented, simply as he turned his chair around to face his wife and grinned at her.

Moria's face blushed with embarrassment but she smiled nonetheless. "That's actually a bit harder then you make it sound, Charles." She said with a small laugh as she walked over and embraced him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Warmth filled his heart, and he returned the kiss with one of his own. The peace within his life washed over him once more and Charles couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment, another smile forming on his lips.

"What's going on inside that head of yours, dear?" Moria inquired softly, her voice as calm and loving as always.

Charles raised his hand and ran it a crossed his bald head, chuckling. "Nothing, just thinking how far we've come since Cuba, since D.C. and Carino. I have hope one day things will be even better in the future then they are now."

"I've always admired your optimism, Charles. You give these kids hope that things will be okay."

"Well, I'm glad for that. Glad that after everything, I can give them a place to feel safe, and teach them." Charles confirmed with a small chuckle. "It's my job too—" The telepath trailed off and his face went slack as he suddenly felt a rush of frantic thoughts. Charles tried to focus on them, tried to help, to calm this person's mind but they were jumbled and muted, almost as if someone didn't want him in their head. The only thing Charles could get from them was that this person felt old, elderly. But as quickly as those thoughts slammed into his mind they disappeared a few moments later, out of Charles telepathic range.

He blinked several times, coming back to reality as he tried to make sense of what exactly that was all about.

A gush of wind blew through the air, then suddenly Peter was standing there. "Yo, Professor!" The speedster said as he adjusted the goggles on his head. "Hank said for you to come downstairs right now." Peter informed the pair of them, and then three seconds later he was gone. Charles and Moria gave each other confused looks before they started making their way out in the front door, immediately the telepath saw Hank kneeling down on the floor with his back facing Charles, with Raven beside him.

He didn't need to read their minds to know that something was wrong. "Hank? Raven?" He called out as he approached them. "What's happened?"

Raven turned to him. "Charles..." His sister stated, sounding utterly confused. Charles became cautious at his sister features but continued moving anyway, by the time he pulled his wheelchair to a stop Hank was already standing up. When the scientist turned around, Charles saw that he was holding a little boy in his arms.

The telepath's eyes widened in the same shock as Raven's had.

For he recognized this boy— _yes_ , Charles knew him, remembered the torment this boy went through, the pain and sorrow. He recalled it all from the childhood— from the memories of the man that he considered his dearest friend.

"Erik?"


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, all Charles could do was stare at the boy, who looked exactly like Erik did when he was a small child back in 1944. Hank moved closer to Charles, giving the telepath enough room to see the child closer. And there was no mistaking it. The young, skinny pale face combined with how small and fragile he looked— this was without a shadow of a doubt Erik Lensherr. And by the looks on Hank and Raven's, as well as Moira's. They knew it as well, all read his file at one point, saw the photos of Erik and the torment he endured. Shifting to the left, Charles also realized something else.

"He's bleeding." His fingers rose and brushed lightly against the large gash on the side of Erik's temple. This only seemed to deepen Charles' concern even more, what exactly happened to his friend? Shaking his head, Charles decided that they would deal with this mystery later, Erik's well being was more important. "Hank, let's take him to the infirmary, please." The telepath ordered, gently as he turned his wheelchair around.

"Charles?" Raven's voice still held shock as they made their way down the hallways of the Manor towards the infirmary and he could tell by the look on her face that she was still having trouble processing all this, to which he could sympathies with. "That's _Erik_."

"I can see that, Raven."

"But _how_?" His sister asked, as she began to walk faster to keep up with him. "The last time we saw him he was an adult. Hell, I'm pretty sure that he's older then _all of us_ , and now suddenly he's nine years old? How is that even possible?"

"I honestly don't know, Raven. But right now we need to tend to his injury and make sure we know he's going to be alright before we worry about how this all happened, okay?" The telepath answered, calmly.

She looked at him for a few minutes, then sighed. "Alright... But I'm holding you to that, Charles."

.

.

.

"So how is he?"

Nilana— the doctor Charles had hired a few years ago turned to him and flipped open her clipboard, revealing Erik's results. "Well, other then the wound a crossed his temple, which I have cleaned and stitched, there really isn't anything else wrong with him. But—" The doctor paused, looking perplexed.

"What is it that concerns you, Nilana?" Charles' voice was calm.

"The cut isn't what troubles me. What _does_ is how he got it. Mostly, I would write this off and say that he was just clumsy, but what I found from his blood results says otherwise." Nilana explained, as she proceeded to hand them a copy of Erik's blood work.

"I was able to detect high amounts of whiskey in his system, enough to make him disoriented enough to slip and fall, which most likely caused that gash on his head."

"So Erik was drunk before he was became this way?" Hank inquired, softly.

But Raven and Moria looked more lost then ever. "But that can't be the reason he's this way. It makes no sense." The shapeshifter declared. And Charles agreed with her, alcohol may have been the reason Erik got injured, but it wasn't for his baffling feat of aging backwards.

"When he wakes up, will he be... _hung over_?"

Nilana simply shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know. If Mr. Lensherr was still an adult, then from a professional stand point I'd say yes. But the blood sample I recently took shows hardly any signs of the whiskey that was in his system before. My personal opinion says that we'll have to see when he wakes up." Charles' gaze moved towards the boy on the bed. It was still so strange to see this child in person. He only ever saw this version of Erik in his friends memories. He looked so frail and small as he lay there on the medical bed, underneath those blankets. Even when Erik did wake, what then? They still had no idea what caused this, or if Erik was going to be able to tell them anything at all.

Abruptly, he realized that there was someone out there that might know what was going on. He felt himself so foolish for not figuring it out sooner. The unknown thoughts that he picked up on, the person that blocked him out, that muted their thoughts and then was gone just as fast as they had appeared. "Something has come to my attention, Hank? Raven? Will one of you stay with Erik, please? I have to go to Cerebro." He told them as he moved his wheelchair out of the room without waiting for a response from either of them.

Charles felt Moria entered Cerebro a few hours later. And by how generally calm her mind was the telepath could tell that the initial shock of what happened Erik had worn off and now his wife was beginning thinking more clearly. Charles wish he could say that for Raven, Hank and himself. He hadn't meant to peak inside their thoughts but with the power of Cerebro he couldn't always help it sometimes, and their thoughts were so loud too. Raven was having a hard time seeing their friend that young, and Charles could feel that she was feeling conflicted by all of this. And it made sense given that long before Erik met Magda and had Nina, his sister and the metal bender had something close to a romance, which is probably the reason she always defended him.

Now Hank may not have always seen Erik as a friend. In fact, Charles was still able to feel jealously from within the scientist, jealously for the obvious relationship Raven and Erik had, he also felt regret tinted within his mind because of not telling Raven his true feeling when he had the chance, back in 1962 all he could think about was being normal and that had cost him Raven. Hank even came as far as hating Erik in the years after Cuba, and Washington, but Charles was glad to see that over the past year that hatred has worn down and now Hank felt no ill will to the child that he was currently watching over in the infirmary.

"What are you looking for, Charles?"

Charles rubbed a hand a crossed his mouth as he continued his search. "Before this all happened, there was a moment when I felt someone's mind abruptly appear within the area of the school. When I tried to access more about them, tried to talk to them. They had blocked me out, put up walls within their mind to keep me out, it was if they knew who I was and what I could do. And then just like that they were gone." The telepath paused as he attempted to widen his telepathic range even further. Charles felt Moria move and stand beside him."But what does that have to do with Erik?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.

He thought for moment before he answered her, "That whole encounter... I thought it was strange but I didn't have time to really think about it because of what happened afterwards. But now I realize that it can't be a coincidence; this person, with their blocked thoughts and Erik being the way he is are connected."

"This person? Are they human or mutant?"

The telepath let out a puff of air at that question. "I don't know. There are a lot of humans out there that know of me and my abilities and from what little I could gather this person _seemed_ human but there are more mutants out in the world that have felt me inside their minds more and in light of Erik's condition I'd say a mutant." Moria was silent for a few moments, and Charles could feel that she was thinking deeply, as she always did when it comes to figuring something out. But he decided to let her thoughts remain her own. "So we are dealing with a mutant that what? Has the power to turn people into kids? I'd ask if that was even possible but given what I've seen over the years, nothing surprising me anymore. Can you find him or her?"

Charles raised a hand and rubbed it down his face, feeling frustrated he was having this much trouble locating one person. "I have been trying to do that. But every time I come close to seeing into their thoughts, into feeling their emotions, they block me off and disappear a second later." He stated, tiredly, as he took off the Cerebro helmet and placed it on the control panel. "It'll take me sometime but I'll locate them eventually, they can't keep blocking me out forev— _Argh!_ " A sharp pain interrupted him, as the emotions of utter _horror, confusion_ and _fear_ jolted through his mind. Those emotions continued to slam into Charles they were so powerful and filled with so much raw pain that it gave him an instant headache.

"Charles?" Moria asked, concerned, her voice sounded to be at a distance even though her hands were right on his shoulders, steadying him, grounding him to reality.

Immediately, the telepath knew what was happening.

Erik was awake, the child that has been through hell and back throughout his entire life was finally awake and was absolutely terrified. Charles knew he needed to do something, but with much difficulty he resisted talking to his de-aged best friend through his thoughts, knowing that that would probably make things worse. "It would appear that Erik had awoken." He informed Moria as wheeled himself out of Cerebro and down the hallway towards the elevator. "And it would also seem that he has no memory of what happened to him, in fact, the only memories I'm receiving are the the imprisonment and torture from Shaw." Moria's expression of worry only seemed to increase as the elevator closed they were raised back into the Manor. As they moved down the hallway, Charles began hearing Erik's yells echo throughout them. Then there were several loud crashes from a few feet away, along with Nilana's scream and Charles forced his wheelchair to move faster.

He could feel Erik growing more and more unstable, on the verge of hysterics. As he wheeled himself inside, Charles saw the full damaged done to the infirmary. It was completely trashed, the medical bed, the tools and literally everything else that was made of metal had been scattered all around the room, and looking to his left he saw Hank protecting Nilana from behind a table that just so happened to be made of wood, to his right he saw Raven kneeling on the ground, she turned and the sadness on her face was crystal clear. In the farthest of the room, Charles saw Erik, pressed up against the corner of the room curled into a ball and crying, his arms covering his head.

" _Nein! Gehen Sie weg, bitte..._ " Charles heard the boy whimper as his body began to tremble. His German was rusty, but he still was able to understand that his friend was scared and wanted to be left alone. " _Mumie... Vati! Helfen Sie mir!_ " Images of Erik's parents flashed through the child's mind, as the boy sobbed and began rocking back and forth from within the corner. Finally, Charles couldn't take it anymore as he wordlessly placed two fingers against his temple and calmed his mind.

 _Seien Sie ruhig, Erik ... Es ist in Ordnung..._ Charles spoke out within Erik's mind. Causing the young child to freeze in place but he remained in the same position.

 _Wer bist du?_ Erik asked back, and the telepath could still feel the boy's apprehension, his fear and anger.

Charles knelt on his knees and moved closer to Erik's curled up form. _Ich bin wie du, Erik. Ich bin anders.  
_

And ever so slowly, young gray-green eyes met calming blue as Erik finally lifted his arms off his head and looked up at Charles, tears of fear still streaming down his face. " _Du bist eine ... Mutante? Das hat mich der Doktor genannt._ " A sad smile graced Charles face, knowing that Erik had to find out about his own kind from someone like Sebastian Shaw was almost too much for him to bare.

" _Ja bin ich. Ich bin a Telepath. Ich kann die Gedanken der Leute lesen._ " He paused for a moment, thinking. " _Sprechen Sie Englisch?_ "

Erik nodded his head. "Y-Yes..."

Charles smiled, genuinely this time. "That's good, Erik."

The nine year old tilted his head to the side, looking at Charles in thought, "You are... British?"

A chuckle escape Charles lips at the innocent question. "Correct, Erik. I am." And for the first time since he woke up, Erik looked proud. There was a glint of pride in his eyes that wasn't there before and Charles was so very happy to see that.

"My Mama and Dada taught me..." Erik trailed off in realization, his eyes going wide as saucer plates and the fear was washing over Erik, looking as though it would drown him any second. " _Meine Eltern..._ " Then everything that consisted of metal began shaking.

"Erik..." Charles moved closer and attempted to calm the boy, trying to send him calming waves but Erik was far too angry and simply blocked them out

"The doctor— _Schmidt..._ K-Killed my mama!" Rage filled those gray-green eyes and it was a rage Charles had once seen on Erik's face back when they first met, back when this all started with Shaw in 1962. To see this version of his best friend so angry at such a young age, frightened him. "He hurt me! _Sachen zu mir_ _!"_ The nine year old yelled with rage, tears of anger, sadness and brokenness trailed down his cheeks as there was a loud _crunch!_ of metal being crushed under a severe weight of pressure happened behind him. "I hate him! I want him _ **dead**_!" At that declaration, Charles reached out his hands out and grasped the boy's shoulders because _no_ , he wasn't just going to stand by and watch this child— his dearest friend be consumed by his anger once again. _Not again..._

"Erik, please... Be calm. I know you are angry and that you are hurt but please believe me when I say that everything is going to be _alright_. I am here and I won't let any harm befall you ever again, my friend."

And just like that, with that one simple words, the anger was gone. Erik sniffled, tears still cascading down his young face. "F-Friend?"

Charles smiled sadly, "Yes, Erik. Friend. I am your friend." Squeezing the child's shoulders, comfortingly as Erik raised his hands and gripped his elbows, clinging to the fabric of the long sleeve sweater the telepath wore.

"I've never had a friend before." Erik admitted as he gently wiped away the moisture on his face.

"Well, Erik. You do now."

.

.

.

The next few hours was showing Erik around the Manor. The telepath showed the boy the courtyard, the basketball court, the Breakstone Lake and boathouse along with the rest of their home. And Erik, who was currently attached to the side of Charles' wheelchair, his hand firmly clinging to the armrest seemed fascinated with all that he was seeing. Charles couldn't help but smile as he saw the awe in Erik's young eyes as they walked throughout the different lay outs of the Manor.

"So you say I am... in the future? And Schmidt has been gone for years?" Erik inquired, skeptically not fully believing in the explanation given to him on why everything was so much different and more advanced to him then it had been back in 1944. And Charles couldn't blame his young friend for not believing them, it was such a ridiculous lie one that obviously not impossible seeing as Logan was able to achieve it but for someone in Erik's position it was no wonder the boy looked wary. But this was the only thing Charles could think of to ease Erik into the 1980's.

"I know it must be hard for you to believe."

The telepath watched as his friend looked down at the floor and pressured his lips together. Charles placed a gentle hand on his Erik's shoulder. "But that's alright if you don't believe it right now, take all the time you need, Erik. But know that you can always trust us with your safety." Erik moved out of the children as some of the classes were dismissed, looking rather surprised to see so many kids here. Charles was glad that he informed the rest of the children in the Manor about the situation concerning Erik and that they should be on their best behavior and to be understanding if he comes a crossed as shy or quiet.

Erik looked around and smiled back at them and Charles could sense his _disbelief_. "I thought I was alone." The Professor had to swallow the lump in his throat at those words before he had the confidence in himself to speak. He shook his head, once. Only once. "You're not alone." He gave his friend a smile, the same exact one as before when they first met that night in the waters off the coast of Miami. He stared straight into the child's eyes, determined now as he was back then.

"My friend, you were and are _never_ alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Translation: (at least I hope this is correct, forgive me if it isn't) in order.
> 
> No! Go away, please...
> 
> Mommy... Daddy! Help me!
> 
> Be calm, Erik... It is alright.
> 
> Who are you?
> 
> I'm like you, Erik. I am different.
> 
> You're a... mutant? That's what the Doctor called me
> 
> Yes, I am. I'm a telepath. I can read people's thoughts
> 
> Can you speak English?
> 
> My parents...
> 
> Did things to me
> 
> Alright, so now I know that Erik is a lot older when that whole thing happened in 1944 with Shaw and the murder of his mother... I think he's actually fourteen, making him older then both Charles and Raven in the movies? But for cuteness purposes I decided to make Erik ten years old instead of fourteen, which technically would make Raven and Charles even younger when they first met, but meh.
> 
> Little Erik is still adorable and trusts Charles almost a little too quickly but he's just happy to be around an actual adult that isn't going to hurt him for a change. Anywoo, thoughts? Since the first chapter didn't get any comments for views I'm assuming it was too short? Or not interesting, I apologize for that it's been a long while since I've written for X-Men, so I hope this one is better.
> 
> Please leave them in a review and I will see you all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just always liked the concept of a character getting de-aged and their family having to take care of them. So Erik turning into a child is something I couldn't pass up, especially given his childhood and how tormented he was by Shaw.
> 
> It'll given the Xavier household a opportunity to give little Erik a second chance at having a loving family while simultaneously trying to get Erik back to normal. Plus, it'll also given me a chance to write Charles being a big brother/father figure to a young Erik and come to understand him a little more.
> 
> Anyhoo, a penny for your thoughts? Perhaps a nickel? Please leave them in a comment if you want me to continue and I will see you all soon.


End file.
